This invention relates to optical switches, and in particular to an m.times.n matrix switch.
With the successful introduction of lightwave technology in the field of telecommunications, increasing attention is being focused toward complete data networks utilizing optical fibers. As these networks have become more complex, a need has arisen for a matrix switching system which is capable of optically coupling any one of a large number of fibers to any one of a large number of other fibers. The switch should be compact and economical. Further, for efficiency in operation, the switch should be "nonblocking", i.e., the switching of one input fiber to an output fiber should not interfere with the light transmission of any other input fiber to any other output fiber.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an optical matrix switch which can accommodate transmission between a significant number of optical fibers.